


Doodle

by peachwangjanim



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bickering, Doodles, Jaemin hates biology, M/M, Renjun doesnt even notice, as always, i dont even know what im saying, its fluff, jaemin is whipped, jaemin loves doodling, renjun is a little nerd, renmin, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwangjanim/pseuds/peachwangjanim
Summary: • Person A doodling on Peron B’s arm while not paying attention in classPrompt by: OTP Prompts, on TumblrJaemin is really bored and Renjun has his arm exposed, so why not make his best friend (and crush) his personal canvas?





	Doodle

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to write and I'm kind of only up to write about them uwu  
> Mainly because Renjun was so so so pretty during SM Town in Osaka, so here we go.  
> Hope you like it!!

Jaemin was bored, to say the least.  
The boy hated Biology. In his most humble opinion, it was highly unnecessary for his future as a dancer, but it was not a thing he could do about it, so he had to resume his complaints and try (with a big emphasis here) to pay attention.  
His best friend (and maybe, just maybe, crush) Renjun was sitting by his side, his arm fully displayed since the sleeve of his button-up shirt was rolled up; his hair was wavy, cutely messed and falling slightly on his forehead; his eyes focused on the blackboard where a bunch of information Jaemin didn't care about was being written. The boy licked his lower lip and bit it while narrowing his big brown eyes, trying to understand what was being said, words that the Korean boy couldn't even start to comprehend.  
Jaemin eyed the older boy a few times, shifting his gaze between his pen and the pure white skin that was so attractive. A little smirk crept onto his lips as he took the blue tinted object and approached discreetly the boy's arm.  
The Korean had always been a big fan of doodles, he had been doing it his whole life and had no fear to say that was really good with it. He had a unique style, thin traces, delicate patterns and visually pleasant.  
The first touch on Renjun's arm was really swift and careful, but as soon as he realized the older boy was absorbed in his teacher's words he started to draw with much more confidence.  
Jaemin wasn't really sure of what he was drawing on the pale skin. He was just randomly doodling, not really paying attention, more focused to see if Renjun was going to catch him on his mischievous act.  
He glanced down, a cute puppy and a few movie references were now almost glimmering in blue against the white skin. He smiled, he had drawn things he knew Renjun loved and didn't even noticed it. He could hear Donghyuk's voice is his head whispering "whipped culture my dude" and couldn't help a small chuckle.  
"Min, shut up." Renjun murmured, not sparing a glance to his side, thus not even realising what was going on.  
"Sorry, go back to paying attention." He could hear Renjun sighing heavily and shaking his head. Jaemin smiled fondly. His best friend was such a nerd, he couldn't believe it.  
He got back to his canvas, now not so blank. The boy decided it was time for something more elaborate. For a few months now, they had discussed getting a tattoo together, something that represented them both and their friendship and had decided for an anchor. But not a common one, no.  
It was covered in ivy with a compass behind it and a stippled line that would connect them both, going all around the anchor itself, a beautiful pair.  
It took him time when he finally finished his masterpiece the class was ending and Renjun turned to him with a smile on his face, one that died as soon as he caught the guilty smirk on Jaemin's face.  
"What did you do?"  
"Uh... nothing, Jun-ah. What would I have done?" He laughed nervously.  
"Your face scream guilt. You should have paid attention to the class, you know? I'll stop helping you with Biology."  
"But it is so boring! I can't help it!" He pouted like a little kid and Renjun sighed. "When you teach me it's so much better, you make it almost fun!" Jaemin replied honestly and he could see Renjun's cheekbones gaining a shade of pink from the compliment. The older boy adverted his gaze from his friends face to his lap and finally glanced at his arm.  
"Na Jaemin..."  
"Yes, Junnie?"  
"Why's my arm blue and black? With a bunch of drawing?"  
"I was bored?" He tried, a small smile on his lips, shrugging lightly.  
"You gotta be kidding me."  
"It's not ugly! It's cute, admit it!"  
"What made you think that you could draw on me?"  
"Well... You're my best friend? And I love drawing and you. So why not make it one single thing?"  
"You think flattering me will help you?" The boy asked, his voice low and threatening, yet his face was even redder than before.  
"Maybe? Besides, I drew or future tattoo. It's not that bad." Jaemin countered, a proud smile plastered on his face.  
"You are too much, Jaemin-ah. Honestly, I like you too much."  
"Yah, liking me it's never too much! Besides, I like you even more." He confessed, blushing a little bit.  
"Bet." Renjun said, raising an eyebrow and propping his elbow on the table while leaning towards Jaemin ever so slightly.  
"I do everything you want! I'm even learning Chinese for you!"  
"I had to learn Korean? So we're even."  
"It wasn't for me, though."  
"Well, no. But if I hadn't we wouldn't be friends today, so we're even."  
"I buy you ice cream."  
"I let you doodle in me."  
"You didn't even notice!"  
"You didn't even ask!" They stared at each other for a few seconds, their classmates ignoring the bickering because they were used to it. And then, they laughed.  
"Are you washing it?" Jaemin asked, fidgeting a little.  
"Nah," Renjun said, a cute smile showing on his face. "I like it if I'm being honest. You know I love your doodles, Min." Jaemin blushed and thanked the other boy.  
Later that day, when Jaemin was already home making his homework, he heard his phone. The boy reached for the object, smiling when he saw that the message was from Renjun. He opened it right away, gasping when he saw what was written. 

Jun <3: Hey dummy  
Jun <3: Ur way too oblivious, can't believe you didn't know  
Jun <3: And I can't believe u had to write without realizing it  
Jun <3: I like u too <3  
Jun <3: Let's go on a date this weekend. I'll be paying.  
Jun <3: Luv u, Min-ah!


End file.
